Melting Heart
by JeffC FTW
Summary: He was not sure if he could love this man the way the other claimed to love him, but he would give him what he wanted - and that was as far as it would go, given their ambiguous terms.


**Somehow this pairing grew on me definitely. XD I remember being so nervous in the beginning because it was Odo and Weyoun, nuff said. But it's really all about a certain violet-eyed alien that makes you melt right away but is actually meaner than he looks falling for someone he views as a god just because he's a Changeling - and an outcast of his people, no less.**

 **Nothing is mine.**

He awoke in unbridled bliss, sizzling from last night's events. The first thing he did was look down and see the familiar mass of wavering gold that was his fantasy love and god he had been dreaming about all this time - and then he came to him after answering his prayers.

He felt he had been rewarded and his patience paid off.

"My darling Odo," he said softly, caressing the soft golden liquid covering his body and bringing about such peace to his senses. He wanted so much to pursue something more than this, but he could not get that far as the Female Founder wanted nothing more than to return him to the Great Link and their people. Weyoun could not count on this as permanent, and it frightened him. By returning to the Link meant he would never, ever be with Odo like this again - not even when the war ended and they won.

His fingers and soon his entire hand were swallowed by golden heat and surprising him as Odo was returning the gesture. He must be choosing to remain in his gelatinous form while he held him in this form of a morning embrace before they went separate. A part of him wanted to remain in bed with Odo forever, have every inch of his bare body covered by this blessing of gold, drown in paradise a happy man - but he could not. Gently, he slid out of bed and pulled himself from Odo's hold, his naked flesh suddenly chilled at the loss of contact.

Then he suddenly looked at himself in the mirror, not understanding his appearance but feeling how he might as well look to Odo.

Weyoun closed his eyes and let his hands move over his body unconsciously, shivering under his own touch and contrasting how different it was now from Odo's - but he also felt how he felt now, traced every line of his sensitive skin and muscles, from his shoulders to his chest - he briefly fingered his small nipples and sucked in a little breath before moving downwards. His thighs and buttocks were caressed, the firm flesh tight. Finally, he got to the one place as he always thought about Odo, touching the pubic hair and his limp manhood. Now that he touched himself and sparked a reaction but hardly much...he could not do this himself without Odo's help.

He nearly jumped when he felt _heat_ wash over his feet. Looking down, Weyoun saw Odo in gelatinous form covering his feet before moving up his legs, engulfing them and continuing - his genitals flared to life upon the entrapment - and then his entire body except his head was covered with Odo. He gasped as he was standing while being pleasured this early in the morning like last night. He was under the temptation that he would want more and more every day while they were on the station, if he could somehow persuade Odo to come to his bed as often as he could...

"Odo, this is...a pleasant way...to wake..." he moaned, unable to move as he was burned with desire. "If only we could do this all day..."

His sex was apparently the only thing that burned more than the rest of him as he found his peak and plummeted off, sighing and then let go by Odo as he took form, looking him over before moving behind him. "Only we can't every night," he reminded him. "Don't get your hopes up."

He was sorely disappointed when Odo was leaving him, but he found it in him to shove timidity aside and call at him, wrapping one arm over his chest and the other hand over his crotch, a sight which apparently made Odo's eyes glow, which pleased Weyoun greatly that he sparked a reaction. "Thank you, Odo."

~o~

He felt like he was alone once more. So many things happened over the last weeks, ever since the Female Changeling came aboard and wanted to "forget and move on". He despised her on sight, wanted nothing to do with her OR the Great Link -

\- until he _linked_ with her.

He was not sure if he could ever describe what he had felt. It wasn't anything like reading minds, but it was exchanging of sensation like the actual act of sex itself, maybe something deeper...it wasn't like he had been with Arissa or Weyoun - or what he had wanted with Kira...and to lose Kira when she confronted him over Rom's arrest and letting their enemies get away with taking down the minefield so thousands of Dominion ships would come through the wormhole.

He had been _counted_ on.

Why did he do this?

WHY did he let them all down - especially HER?

He did not want to link with the Female Changeling, but to get as far away from her as he could right now - he would not take it lightly that she might not follow him, but he didn't care; wasn't that what she wanted him to think? He stormed down the habitat ring for the designated quarters for the one man who was behind Rom's planned execution, not caring about him any more than he did before. He just needed someone to take it out on; he was not like the Cardassians...but maybe Weyoun was better than the Founder, at least for now.

He had to force himself to calm down before he buzzed the quarters, and the doors opened for him to go inside and almost run into the man himself. Lavender eyes looked up at him, wide with surprise. "Why, Odo! Whatever is troubling you?"

Soft hands grasped his arms and held onto him, not domineering but gentle as he worshipped him. How could this spiteful, submissive but ruthless creature look at him that way? How could he even touch him like this? But most of all, how could he _desire_ him?! Odo had tried to pull away from him on countless occasions, but he never did. He wasn't meant to be away from the Vorta, it seemed. Weyoun was tied to him now, as his only source of real physical comfort no matter their differences.

Weyoun's touch warmed him, made him forget about his troubles and what was going on right now. He would work to make things right either tomorrow or the next, but damn sooner than that. He was tired of letting his friends down. He was tired of being hurt by Nerys' anger and rejection, tired of the manipulative female - and tired of having consensual sex with this purple-eyed servant of hers.

However, looking deeper into those eyes, Odo's heart - if you could call it a real heart - melted and then his hand found its way to the Vorta's chest, resting his palm flat there. Weyoun gasped softly as his heartbeat picked up beneath the shape-shifter's hand, which sent vibrations through Odo's hand at the feeling. This heart was beating for Odo only, scaring him instantly. This wasn't right...it wasn't supposed to be...but it WAS. Weyoun could not be all that happy alone; he just wanted someone.

Now Odo knew why Weyoun wanted his appraisal, wanted attention and was happy to "serve" him. He had more feeling than he let on.

"I...don't know why I came here anymore."

"F-F-F -" He was on the verge of calling him that title he despised so much, so he settled on chewing his lower lip nervously. "Odo, I don't want you to leave."

"We shouldn't be like this."

"I'm afraid, too," Weyoun confessed, eyes glimmering as though trying not to cry. "I want this, Odo, but I'm afraid of losing you. You're all I ever had in several lifetimes that I can't recall feeling such respect and affection for anyone. You're more than just a god to me...something the major won't ever return to you."

Odo went rigid right away; he did not come here to talk about her, think about her - Weyoun saw this change and quickly apologized, pleaded for him to stay. "No, please, don't go, Odo. I did not mean to reopen your wounds. It was none of my business."

"You've been watching us," he stated bluntly, also slightly panicked that he might have detected even a hint of the resistance cell.

"Yes, and I am sorry. I only wish to understand you better. You make me feel so complete I cannot bear you being hurt by a woman who does not...love you the way I do." Weyoun reached for him again, but he pulled away. This seemed to break the ambassador's heart. "Odo, can't you see that? I'm not a fool. You're not happy now; I can be the one to give you the happiness you want. I see as well as feel it from you when we are together; you can sense it from me, too. My heart beats and melts for only you. Don't lie to me and say you don't, please."

What could he say to this? What could he think? He was too confused now; he confessed to himself now that he walked this line too far now, that becoming a member of the Ruling Council was an error he should have listened to. He had gotten himself involved physically with two manipulative characters - but this one in front of him was pouring every inch of his heart out to Odo because he loved him. More sincerely than just because he believed he was a god; he loved him as a being, a companion - the first real one he ever had. But how could Odo confide in him with the fact that thousands of Jem'Hadar battleships were coming soon?

"Odo," Weyoun whispered, "don't look away from me. All I need to know is if you respect me as much as I respect you."

By the time he did look at the Vorta finally, a pair of soft lips covered his. There was no tongue involved, but a great peace washed over him as he finally allowed the soft tongue to come into his mouth and taste what he could of him. All he could say to himself was that Weyoun was very pleasing even if they were on ambiguous terms; his touch craved Odo's as much as the latter's did now. Knowing what they would be doing now, Odo shifted from his Bajoran uniform to bare skin for the Vorta to see. Weyoun parted from him and looked him over, eyes glittering with joy.

It wasn't long before Weyoun was naked now and laid gently down on the bed with Odo on top of him, the lower half of his body melting into his natural form and ravishing the diplomat's body with searing fire. This was what Odo enjoyed seeing, the man's face wild with pleasure and those moans he let loose were magic to his ears. One of his hands came to gently grasp Weyoun's wrist and pin it beside his head, his hand melting, too, and holding him down. Now he trembled with such emotion as he uttered, "Odo, _oh_."

He let himself go when Weyoun's other hand came up and caressed his back, touching him with the devotion he wanted to get from Odo as he gave to him, but Odo wasn't sure if he would ever LOVE Weyoun the way the other man claimed he did, but he was willing to give _this_ to him. That was all it would be. They would have to see how far they would go once the war was over.

He had not abandoned his ideals for justice and order, not the form his people called it. He was not a monster like them, but here he was in bed with one of their most loyal servants - Weyoun's people were not free, were engineered to have certain aspects of their living taken from them, he knew that much. Maybe someday, and he did mean someday, when he would return to the Great Link when he WAS ready, then his first act would not only be to establish trust between the Changelings and the solids, but to free the Vorta from enslavement, give back whatever qualities of their being were taken from them, and then see if the Jem'Hadar could be reconfigured without the ketracel-white. It would not be easy, but he would gladly see to it.

"O-Odo?"

"Hmm?"

"I meant it, everything I said to you. Even if you do not," Weyoun whispered, the first time he was able to talk during bliss, and then his eyes closed as his body was covered with another tidal wave of fire; soon there was the feel of his clenching muscles and Odo was off the edge with him. Weyoun's body heat was beautiful to feel and behold, there was no denying that. Odo's lower body returned to solid form, leaving his partner alone and sighing softly, eyes closed for a little longer before he looked back up at him, lips parting softly as he brought a hand up to touch Odo's cheek; his other remained gently clasped in the shape-shifter's.

"I love you, Odo."

 **God, it was so beautiful I started crying. :') Slightly AU in "Favor the Bold", and I'm thinking their relationship will become something more in the future to come. Weyoun's heart really melts for Odo as Odo's body melts for him during their times together. I didn't think I'd do more of these two after doing Weyoun and Keevan for so long.**

 **Read and review. :) Even the guests.**


End file.
